But You're So Awful
by ahymntohim
Summary: AU. "Marriage is quite a complicated thing, besides, I'm sure that the young baroness isn't yet ready for the harsh life that you are preparing for her..."
1. Chapter 1

The high and low notes of the grand organ chimed and echoed through the sunlit cathedral. The place was jammed with aristocrats from far and wide and the few close friends of the bride and groom who could find a place at the magnificent wedding of the Baron and Baroness.

'What a gorgeous ceremony, but did you see her gown? It must have cost a fortune' the women gasped in their obsessive gossip over the bride, while the men had their own to say of the groom, 'Did you see the rock he put on her finger? If only we all had our great-great-great grandmother's jewels to dote on our wives.'

These lofty conversations, and those of the other guests, slowly led them out of the huge doors of the cathedral, where newlyweds waited.

Oh, how beautiful she looked in the gown that had been labored over for hours, holding the arm of the handsome, baron beside her. They smiled and looked at each other. But what was that shimmering in the bride's eye? Was it a hint of sadness—that tear or two ready to slip covertly beneath sweeping lashes? And what of those sour glances hiding under the groom's gracious smile? Was it distaste for such a grand display of wealth? Or was it the bride he scowled at secretly?

Perfection was the word on the lips of all those present for such a day, all but the bride and groom.

She felt as he squeezed her hand and pulled her to the car that was already waiting for them. She once again looked at him attentively but he seemed avoiding her eyes.

 _Maria_ didn't say a word. What was there to say, after all? They hardly knew each other and yet they were married. It hadn't really ever been settled properly. And honestly, he didn't even care that she was now tied to him. No, why would a brute like _Georg_ care.

On the villa they were relatively quickly. Maria was a little surprised to see that almost all guests had already arrived and were waiting for them. Tables in the garden were already set. And when everything is conveniently located in their places the noise around the pair again resumed.

Georg was the first to say any words to the woman beside him besides the words 'I do'. He cautiously picked up the bottle of his favorite wine he that he had shared with her once before and offered politely, "Would you care for some?"

Taken aback, Maria's eyes shot towards him at the sound of his attempt at politeness "n...no thank you, I find the flavor slightly sour," she said quietly.

His jaw tightened at the decline—she was trying him.

"Not the only sour thing tonight," he said, then slammed the bottle back on the table and shot a glare at her.

Maria turned her head to the table for the children. Their faces, unfortunately, didn't show any happiness either. Interestingly they will treat her as.

"I would like to approach the children," said Maria looking at Georg.

"As you like," his tone was smooth and he seemed completely uninterested.

With these words Maria stood up and directed to the children.

"Can I join you?" the children just nodded.

Maria sat beside Louisa, who even refused to look in her direction. Others, on the contrary, regarded she as a doll in the shop window

For some time they sat silently and each looked at his plate.

"I just wanted to say that I very happy to be your new mother" after Maria got up and headed to Georg who all this time carefully watched them.

A lovely and delicious dinner was served, and the cutting of the cake finally came. Both of them held the knife as it sliced through the cake, her dainty hand felt so light on top of his much bigger hand, Georg's skin tingling at the touch of Maria's soft skin. That not being the only tradition of the wedding night, they bravely endured the rest of the night and acted as happily as they could to perceive the contentment everyone felt for them.

 _'And now this moment has come,_ ' Maria anxiously thought as they finally said goodbye to all the guests and put the children to bed. All of her personal things had been brought during the day, she had assumed, as she discovered a wardrobe full of her clothing. Maria looked back. Room as the house itself was simply gorgeous with white and gold walls and beautiful wood furniture. Everything here spoke of wealth and luxury. She hesitantly approached the great four-poster bed after slipping into the nightgown made of silk, but only with great nervousness. Georg was seated on the bed, flipping through some novel. He then glanced up at her. Maria's heart audibly pounding out of her chest.

"I'm very tired after today; I think I'll go to sleep…" Georg yawned and switched off the bedside lamp, leaving the room in darkness.

Oh, how embarrassed she felt that she couldn't even interest her husband into anything else on their wedding night! Maria really did think he was a good-looking man. Although he was much older, she couldn't disagree that he had this natural charm. Even his slightly gray hair looked dignified.

This was completely opposite to her assumptions of what this night would be like. Maybe, just maybe, things would be better in the morning.

She awoke from her sleep early and found herself alone. _'How typical of him,'_ she thought. Well, she shrugged, there was absolutely no reason why she should be awake now! And with that thought she flopped back down for a much more comfortable rest.

An hour passed before Maria decided to get up. Raising her head, she saw a note lying on the nightstand.

 _Maria,_

 _sleep as much as you see fit. I will take the children to school and go to the city on business. Breakfast will be waiting for you in the dining room. If that's what you need, don't hesitate to ask Frau Schmidt._

 _Georg._

She read over the letter once more. Maybe it sounded strange but she liked his handwriting. With the loops and twists he wrote, it looked so old fashioned as if out of an old parchment maybe by a royal scriber hundreds of years ago.

She reluctantly dressed and headed for the dining room. For breakfast were pancakes with strawberry jam. After Maria went to walk around the house.

She was at the villa several times before and did not remember much. After an hour's walk Maria found out where to find the children's room, the cabinet, the library and many others.

So she spent almost all the time before dinner in the garden. Looking at different flowers and listening to birds singing.

When she came into the dining room, everyone was already sitting and waiting for her. Awkwardly sitting down in her place, Maria looked at Georg who quickly nodded quickly and began to eat.

Dinner was held in silence. But then the words of little Marta broke through the silence.

"Now we should call you mom?" she looked at Maria "or do we need to call you by name?"

Maria cleared her throat before saying something "you can call me as ..."

"You must call her mother" George interrupted her "and now we will stop asking stupid questions and continue with eating."

* * *

Maria went into each of the children's rooms and wished every child a good night. They were pleased with this little gesture and Marta and Gretl even kissed her.

Back in the bedroom, she quickly changed her clothes and took the book that she brought with her. Until she wanted to take anything from the library. Soon Georg appeared in the bedroom. He also climbed into bed and continued the novel that he read the day before.

"Good night," she said just loud enough for him to hear as he turned off the light, settling into the darkness, and gruffly replied likewise.

It was just the same as the night before; the two slept on their proper sides of the bed without letting on, like any sort of married couple, and with a still unconsummated marriage. How awkward. Summer, as they had found in their stuffy room, was quite hotter when one was trying to sleep under heavy blankets. The two frequently shifted about in the bed, their sheets unwelcomingly warm against the skin. It was when Georg's leg touched hers that he remembered the presence of a woman in his bed. They both tensed and turned back to their sides to contemplate whether the other had felt the slight contact.

Both unconsciously gave in to their need for sleep and it wasn't until Maria woke in the very early hours of the morning-or late at night as one might see it-that she had found herself tightly tucked in her husband's arms. Her heart was heavy with excitement. They both must have moved closer in their sleep. But the part that surprised Maria was that she did not mind it at all. He had been an awful, yet somewhere in her heart were butterflies flitting about wildly at his touch, the warmth against her and how wonderful it felt. She knew her cheeks were warm with a blush and she closed her eyes as she relaxed into what should have been their relationship towards each other as husband and wife.

On the morrow, Georg woke with a start at the chirping of birds just outside the master bedroom's window. He heaved an annoyed sigh and dropped his head back on the pillow. His hand was loosely across her side and he pulled her closer as he closed his eyes again. His eyes shot open. Was he, or was he not, holding his wife tight to him, as if the two were actually a couple? There really wasn't anything he could do now; she would wake if he moved. He swallowed bravely and closed his eyes to sleep it off.

Shortly after Georg had dozed off again, the birds began again with their musical show, Maria yawned and stretched her arms slightly.

"They are rather a nuisance," Georg's low voice replied as he pulled his arm away from where she lay, and stretched as well "maybe" answered Maria. It took several moments before they realized they'd just comfortably been in each other's arms, and they'd spoken!

It was Georg who swung his legs out of the bed and hastily left the situation. He went and splashed water on his face to wake himself up. A strange feeling inside for some reason that didn't want to let go of him

* * *

A/N something knocked into my head and I decided to write it. Let me know what you think about this


	2. Chapter 2

The warm villa was in a happy mood. The week passed slow. Maria was pleasantly surprised at how quickly she was able to become friends with children and it seemed even find a common language with Georg. They didn't make love and kiss. But then she realized that he (possibly) was trying to protect and defend her.

The children quickly got used to her company, which she was very happy about. And with her husband, she spent enough time to get to know each other better. To some extent, they became good friends.

 _Two days ago they went on a picnic. Maria knew that on that day Georg had a outlet and she offered to have a little walk. Surprisingly, he accepted her invitation with great pleasure._

 _It was a bit of a hard, but they eventually found themselves on top a quiet hill over looking the beautiful landscapes. "How breathtaking," Maria remarked, her eyes transfixed on the green grass and the picturesque opaque blue skies._

 _"Will you sit down? I can't see a thing," Georg exclaimed, already sitting on the arranged blanket and staring up at her. It hadn't occurred to Maria in the beginning, that maybe his joking manner was not distaste for her, but rather a sense of playfulness she was unaccustomed to. She smiled and sat down beside him, opening the quaint looking picnic._

 _They sat in silence, not the same awkward indifference anymore, a silence overtaken with the peaceful tranquility before them and a cooling breeze in there midst as the indulged on sweets and fruits. Maria had noticed immediately that this sort of feeling to be at peace brought out another side of her husband, one of the many aspects of him she had yet to explore._

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Maria looked up from the book and looked Georg.

"Mmm ... tomorrow I have an appointment" he looked at her in response, "most likely tomorrow you will have to spend a day without my dull company." Maria gave a chuckle and continued to read. Oddly enough, their books were by the same author, though they wouldn't admit it.

 _Sitting in his cabinet, Georg was examining the old documents while Maria was examining the photographs that were standing over the fireplace._

 _"Tell me about her" she looked at him. In the last days he allowed her to be with him wherever he went. Sometimes he took her for lunch in the city or just let him stay with him while he worked in the evening._

 _"Who exactly should I tell about?" Georg hoped that she did not ask about his deceased wife. So many years later, still hurt to talk about her._

 _"About the baroness that we saw today" Maria heard that Georg with a relieved vzohnul._

 _"She's just an old friend, I haven't seen her for a long time." Maria didn't seem to be completely satisfied with the answer, but she nodded gratefully and went to look out the window at the garden._

 _"She was your mistress, wasn't she?"_

 _"Yes but..." He suddenly broke the silence without looking at her, his eyes locked on the documents, as it seemed to calm him. Maria knew forthwith he was trying to tell her._

 _"I never pined to marry again anyways," he stated insipidly, his eyes roaming to her. For some time they were silent. No one knew what to say._

 _"I fancy I made the right decision," he sighed, his eyes turning towards documents now._

 _"Marrying, you mean?" she asked, trying to understand him more intimately._

 _"You," he said, turning back to the horizon. "I didn't want one of those blasted sirens who used to try to seduce me. And then you appeared. I took a chance." He looked down to his hands, deep in thought, Maria knew. And what could she say to that?_

 _"Yes—well," Georg cleared his throat._ _She turned and gave him one of her beautiful smiles._

Lately, there have been many little moments that they shared. They became more free in communicating with each other. Sometimes even joked.

 _Georg, as he was a gentleman on most occasions, offered his hand, "May I be of some help?" The descent from the hill was quite steep today._

 _"No thank you, I can do it quite fine myself," Maria sniffed, and charged up the steps past him._

 _"Well excuse me, Cleopatra," he snorted with a slight bow, as his wife would not let a man stand in her way as dear Pharaoh wouldn't have either. He turned and looked back down the steps. "I think I'll go this way…" he said and headed back down in another direction._

 _Maria's eyes narrowed from the top of the hill. Oh, he was a awful husband indeed. "Are you just going to leave me here?" she shouted down to him, her feet aching as she slowly descended without grace._

 _"I had planned on it," he hollered back and rounded a corner out of sight, laughing silently at the sound of his wife letting out an agonized bellow of dislike towards him._

Also, the acquaintance of Max and Maria seemed so that Georg will not forget for a long time. Max was his best friend. Sometimes it felt like they knew each other all of their lives. Since Max was in Germany, he couldn't attend their wedding, but as soon as he moved the border and found himself in Austria first thing he went to the villa.

His friend was struck a little with a new wife, hi seemed to have lost his speech for some time (which in Georg's opinion was almost impossible).

But he was glad to know that Maria was glad to meet and how she put it _"I find Max very nice, maybe you should start to grow a mustache…"_

It was nice to realize that they had become friends. Maybe it didn't start very smoothly, but at least they could find some general themes.

But. Always been but.

For her, it was still a marriage of convenience. And for him this is a great opportunity to get out of Austria without causing unnecessary questions.

The honeymoon was already scheduled for next week. Together with Maria he will go to France, and then they will quickly move to England where the children will already wait for them, and afterwards they all go together to America. Everything seemed so simple and complex at the same time.

The housekeeper peeked into the sitting room where they read and announced an urgent phone call for Georg.

Subsequently enthralled in her book, Maria hardly noticed the time flying by as had an hour lapsed since Georg had taken his call.

"Children it's time to prepare for bed." Frau Schmidt turned to the children.

All came and kissed Maria on the cheek. She hugged everyone."I will come to you later," she said softly to them.

She put her book down and tiptoed to the door of the cabinet where he spoke garishly. From what she could hear, he did not seem at all pleased, with his voice raised in anger. She jumped at the sudden sound of the phone being smashed onto its cradle. Gently pushing open the door, she found him sitting at the desk across the room, deep in thought with a closed fist.

"What was that all about?" she asked slowly, standing patiently in the middle of the room. His eyes caught hers in a glance, he seemed frustrated, not at all the same.

"Nothing. Nonsense, nothing."

"I had thought it was urgent? Really, I can tell something is the matter-"

"I said nothing," he spat without heed, standing and facing the tall shelf of books.

Did she dare go closer? She did. She could feel his muscles tense when she let a hand rest on his arm, something was certainly upsetting him."Please, tell me, what-"

"Leave me alone, please," he said, a pleading look in his eyes. She moved her hands to his shoulder, turning him to face her when jerked his arm away violently, "Leave me alone, damn it!" he roared. "Can't you understand, I said get out," he thundered, the colour of his face still visibly heated from the telephone conversation and his jaw tightly clenched.

Maria backed away slowly; he was in a temper she had never imagined. She blinked repeatedly at the stinging tears forming in her eyes. He stalked over to the window, apparently that was all he had to say to her. She hastened away from the brute to the door, tears welling and ready to spill at the eye, her own hands now clenched in fists as she halted at the door, "sorry," she said in a whisper, and hurried out of the room before he saw her tears.

Frankly, Georg expected that Zeller would destroy his life. And it happened. His newly established relationship with his wife broke like fragile porcelain. He banged his fist on the table "shit". He shouldn't be so upset. He invented a plan and everything was under his control. But a feeling of fear didn't give him rest.

What did he have to say to her _"Dear forgive me, but I'm joining the Nazis leaving you and the children to their fate."_

That night, when Maria lay in bed after hours of not being able to sleep in thought, she heard the bedroom door click open.

He flicked on the light and froze, there she sat with her arms folded, and her back against the headboard of the bed. She had a most foul look on her face. He straightened his back, he would not let her back him down like some vile rat. He disappeared into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt halfway in his approach to the door.

He came back into the bedchamber looking ready for battle if there should be one and turned off the light, leaving the room in semi-darkness, aided by the lamp at the bedside. "Very well then, I'm-" he began his apology when she jumped at the first chance to lecture him.

"No, you aren't sorry! You... аnd you-" she felt the tears stream down her face.

Georg once again managed to block out the drowning words, sitting and nodding along with the conversation as if he was paying attention. "Maria," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I-" he started once more and was then interrupted.

"No please" she pleaded, scooting away from him. She turned on her side, facing away from him.

Georg heaved a deep sig, climbed under the blanket and tried to fall asleep. Zeller's raspy voice still sounded in his ears. He didn't want to scream at her. He didn't want to seeing her tears.

* * *

A/N I had a lot of free time, and I decided to continue this... but I'm too lazy to write big chapters and yet. Let me know what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The last 3 weeks have been hell, and unfortunately I couldn't write this chapter faster ... But now I'm free.

* * *

Come morning, Maria rose from bed hastily and swung the bathroom door heavily in its frame, the doorway shuddering in response. Georg woke with a start and scowled at the door. _Be damned if he cared what she thought_. He got out of bed and strode heavily to the other bathroom. Upon arrival in Paris, it became almost their routine. He wakes up from the fact that she loudly closes or opens the windows or doors in the room.

Strange morning awakening is everything that at least somehow connected them. For all the time spent together in Salzburg and now in Paris they did not really know anything about each other.

Well, at least Georg think so. He did not know anything about her favorite writer or her passion. Although once he saw how she played the guitar, _"maybe she can also sing well?"_

Their plans for that day were not grand and did not require energy, for they would be going to the gallery and museum of art, as they both did enjoy modern and ancient creations. Things did not improve throughout their wandering in the large building. Every time Maria was at one piece, contemplating the meaning of it, and Georg approached to stand next to her, she was off to the next piece. After a while he gave up. The day seemed to waste away in that museum of masterpieces, and they soon found it was time to return for another scrumptious dinner at the hotel.

Lamb, a favored food there, with olives and other vegetables. It was completely to die for, the two deemed it, though of course they did not say it aloud—their dinner was once again in silence. Near the end of dinner, Georg asked politely, "do you like dinner?"

This time she said nothing at all. He decided now was time to get out of this nasty situation. Women could honestly hold a grudge forever. "Maria, you can't just ignore me! I told you I was sorry, what more do you want from me?"

She didn't even look at Georg side trying to show that she wasn't interested in her. He could not stand this mockery and left the dining room, leaving her alone.

Maria feels the knot that squeezes her stomach. Suddenly, the apetite disappeared altogether. Why did she feel this? Should not she be glad that he no longer bothers her?

But still something inside said something to her that she did wrong with her husband. Yes, maybe he behaved badly, but she also should not have been so _awful_.

Realizing that the apetite is no longer coming back, she also got up.

She didn't take long to catch up with him. He expected the arrival of the lift so she had enough time. She stood beside him, but now it was his turn to ignore her presence.

Returning to the room, Georg immediately went into the living room and Maria went to the bedroom.

 _All is well_. He kept repeating to himself these words constantly, but for some reason it didn't comfort him. _Who was he kidding_ , he thought. She hated him!

Although hate was perhaps too strong a word for what she felt towards him; strong dislike might be a better description. Regardless of how it was termed, Maria definitely did not enjoy his person or company. This, if it had been any other woman, would not have been a problem. He would have simply shrugged, and moved on. Unfortunately, in this case, that was impossible. She was his wife.

Georg was lying in bed trying to read the newspaper. But with each line read, it became increasingly difficult. Political news...Every word was so offensive and disgusting.

Hearing the door quietly open, he looked up from the newspaper to find Maria standing at the door to the bedroom. She didn't look at him. She climbed under the very empty-feeling covers and laid her head on the pillow.

For a while, they just stayed like this. Usually Maria quickly fell asleep and even the lamp in the room did not interfere with her sleep. But today the incomprehensible feeling of the threshot was not giving rest. Perhaps because she saw men with a swastika on their sleeves. She was not sure of the answer.

Having gained courage she nevertheless decided to start a conversation.

"What's written in the newspaper ?" her voice was quiet.

Georg stared at her with wide eyes. She did not say a word to him during that day. But still he had to answer, "just political nonsense, nothing special."

She turned her head and looked at him,"are you worried about this nonsense?"

He didn't answer. Turning off the lamp, he turned away from Maria and covered himself with a covers. It seemed that he wanted to erect some kind of unseen barrier between them.

After some time, Georg felt how she approached him. He practically felt the warmth of her body. She stroked him on the back. A simple touch should not have caused a problem, but suddenly he broke. Sharply turning to her, he pulled her into his arms and began to cry.

He was ashamed, but the feel of her hands on his back, and the soft words that she whispered seemed to help him. He didn't know how long they stayed in that position. _Just holding on to each other._

Involuntarily, he stepped back and lowered his eyes. But it seemed that his behavior didn't bother her at all. She gently stroked his hand, trying to give him some comfort.

It was a silent moment.

Those moment when no noise is being made, but the two of you are still in perfect harmony with each other.

"You're tired," she said, moving closer to him.

Georg only shook his head negatively. He knew that he had to say so much to her, but unfortunately the words did not come to him.

"I ..." he looked at her "I promise that I'll tell you everything. I just need a little more time. "

She smiled and nodded, "Well, now let's go to bed."

She was asleep in moments, but Georg lay awake for some time long. He thought about how to tell her everything correctly. Sometimes she seemed far from problems. Georg did not know how she would be able to withstand the problems. She was so vulnerable and trustful.

He tried to throw away all the bad thoughts and simply sit comfortably in bed. Tomorrow is likely to be difficult for both of them.

* * *

A/N This chapter is small but I hope you like it. Oh and if you would like to help me in writing/editing this story, write me.)


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was cloudy. Heavy clouds hung over Paris and it seemed that in a moment a heavy shower would begin. There was no desire to wake up. But Georg opened his eyes lazily. For a while, he just lay staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, the realization of what happened last night overwhelmed him. He remembered how shamefully he behaved himself. It was embarrassing to even imagine that he an adult man was crying. He cried like a little child. And worst of all that _she_ saw it.

«Dame it»

He turned his head sharply to make sure that Maria didn't wake up. But it seems that his harsh statement did not disturb her peaceful sleep. She lay just a few centimeters from him.

So calm. She looked like one of Marta's porcelain dolls. Dark eyelashes, freckles that covered her entire face. Even now, with her eyes closed, she seemed to radiate some kindness and care that was solely hers. Georg didn't know how long he spent simply looking at her. But soon he realized that it would be wise to clean up and order breakfast. Slowly trying not to disturb his wife's sleep, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later he was completely ready for the day. He was wearing a gray suit that seemed to match the weather outside the window. With this Georg went to the balcony. The air was cool and the light breeze seemed to stroke him on head helping to get rid of the disturbing thoughts that arose in his head at that moment.

The situation in the country worsened and to tell the truth, sometimes Georg thought that maybe he would never return to his homeland. He just didn't know how he should tell her about all this. His escape plan, thoughts that have troubled him for a long time. Maria certainly was not stupid and knew full well about what was happening in Germany and Austria.

 _But did she realize the horror of the situation?_

Georg stood there for some time just looking at how the city was buried in the fog. But soon the feeling of hunger overcame sad thoughts and he went to the room to order breakfast. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. A lovely breakfast consisted of hot coffee, waffles, fruit and a couple of syrups to choose from.

Maria felt the smell, it came from the main room. There was a smell of coffee and waffles. She slowly opened her eyes. Turning she realized that there was no one else in the bed. Quickly getting out of bed and throwing on her robe, she went to the next room from which the fragrance emanated.

Georg was sitting there at the table, eagerly eating his waffles. It seemed he did not notice his surroundings at all. Maria tried to stop the chuckle, but unfortunately nothing came of it. After all, at the next moment, Georg could hear laughter as a melody floated around the room.

He turned his head toward the source of the noise and saw "could you tell me what's funny you saw?"

"Forgive me," still chuckling. Maria went to the table and sat opposite Georg. She smiled at him and began to put the waffles on the plate.

"I honestly wanted to wait for you, but everything looked so delicious," he muttered apologetically.

"You know that I always sleep a long time."

In a comfortable silence, they continued their breakfast. It seems that we have forgotten all the troubles of the past weeks and once again enjoy each other's company. Georg thought, he carefully watched Maria bring a cup of coffee to her lips.

She wanted to ask what happened yesterday. But she knew that he needed time and of course it would be better if he himself told her about it. George was quite a closed person and of course it was difficult for him to share his feelings with people around him.

A few more minutes they sat enjoying the silence but soon Maria went into the room to change.

Georg moved on the sofa thinking what he should say to her. Oh, come on Georg. He so carefully thought out this plan. Every detail, everything was honed. And yet a strange feeling didn't leave him.

He did not notice how she appeared in the doorway looking at him with those big eyes full of curiosity.

She walked slowly to the sofa and sat beside him. The whole situation was somehow uncomfortable. Georg just sat and looked at the carpet. It seemed he was looking for words to start this conversation right.

"Maria," began he. She seemed completely focused on his words "as you know, there have been a lot of changes in the political sphere lately." Maria nodded.

Georg sighed. It seemed more difficult than he imagined. He felt her take his hand in hers. He shuddered a little on contact. At this time it would be much more difficult to say someting, if he was distracted by the softness her hands.

"A week before our wedding, I was invited join to Nazis. I could not agree and on this I figured out how to avoid it ... "

"Escape from the country," Maria's voice was just above the whisper.

Georg stopped and looked at her. Of course she guessed. He just nodded. Again there was a thick silence. Could she think worse about him at this moment? Maybe she thought he was a coward trying to escape from problems.

"I came up with an escape plan," he began uncertainly, "and of course I will need you to help me in its implementation."

The next hour Georg told Maria all the parts of the plan. Their arrival in England and meet with children. And sailing to America. This would be the beginning of _their_ new life. All the time she listened attentively, trying not to miss detail of his story. Silently watched him as he walked up and down the room. For all the time of his monologue, he never once looked at her. Perhaps this is for the best. So he could not see the confusion and slight fear in her eyes.

Of course, the forthcoming scared her especially if their lives were at stake. No, Georg never mentioned the danger, but even a fool would have guessed that if someone knew about their escape, the family would be in trouble.

"You and the truth came up with all this in just a week," Maria asked unexpectedly.

For some time he was silent. Not even daring to look at her.

"Yes," he lied.

The next part of the day went smoothly. They tried not to think about the events of the morning. As Georg predicted, a heavy downpour began and couple stayed in the room for the whole day. The idea itself was a terrible one, because there was absolutely nothing to do.

Well, at least they spent time with good. Maria insisted that they call the children. Georg was surprised but agreed and a couple of minutes later they called England.

Children, both adults and small, were insanely happy with this call. They talked for almost three hours. Each in turn told about what happened to them during this time. It was interesting enough to hear about the tricks of Louisa and Friedrich, the hunger stories of Kurt, Marta and Gretl talked about new types of flowers that grow in their grandmother's garden and, Brigitta and Liesl just talked about everything. Georg also managed to talk with Agatha's mother. She spoke enthusiastically about the time she spent with her grandchildren.

After the call they just spent time together. They talked, ate and sometimes went out on the balcony to get some fresh air.

It was difficult to imagine that yesterday they did not talk to each other. Maria and Georg returned to the relationship that was at the villa. They again became good friends. For the time spent in the hotel room Maria had time to hear a few stories about the swimmings that George was making. She, in turn, told interesting stories about her studies in Vienna.

It was amazing how quickly they found common themes for conversation. Just talking about everything that came to mind. Books, music and many others.

But still the sense of unspoken and guilt persecuted Georg all the time that they spent together today. He wanted to tell her the truth but something seemed to hold him back. Trying to discard this feeling, he again returned to the conversation hoping that Maria would not pay any attention to his easy nervousness.

Maria seemed completely engrossed in gay conversation. Laughing or empathizing with what Georg said. In the first for a long time she had an interlocutor with whom she could discuss all that she wanted. She was not going to miss the opportunity. Georg was surprised at how easy and simple she perceived everything. At times she seemed like a child who rejoices in everything that happens around her.

It was almost eight o'clock in the evening when the rain finally stopped and Maria and Georg went for a walk. Not far from the hotel there was a park and two decided to go there. They strolled leisurely just to enjoy this quiet evening. After an hour of calm walking, Georg began to notice how Maria was yawning and offered to go back to the hotel. She did not argue with him.

Arriving at the hotel they ordered dinner in the room deciding not to go to the restaurant and shared a nice meal only together.

"Oh, it's really delicious," Maria exclaimed, "everything here seems so excellent."

Georg smiled, "all the best for the Baroness."

Maria stopped chewing and looked at him. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. She quickly replaced it with a smile and continued to eat. Some more time after the meal they spent in the dining room simply talking about plans for tomorrow. Georg promised to show the most interesting parts of the city in his opinion. Maria was very pleased with the upcoming "journey" as she put it. But the saturation of the day still made itself felt and she began to yawn. Georg took this as a sign and offered to go to bed. Today they both knew that they would sleep peacefully.

After all, there were no more grievances or secrets. Well, there was almost no secrets.

* * *

A/N hope you like this little chapter


End file.
